1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to assembling a display.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many information handling systems (IHSs), a display may be secured to bezel and back cover by utilizing a bracket and multiple fasteners. For example, some displays may have a bracket secured to it using several screws. The bracket may also be secured to a back cover using multiple screws, and a bezel may be secured to the display and back cover using additional screws. The use of multiple screws during the assembly of an IHS display may increase assembly time and cost. Furthermore, consumers may find that the visible screws or the plastic covers used to hide the screws are not aesthetically pleasing.
Thus a need remains for methods and systems for reducing the number of fasteners needed to assemble a display for an IHS.